He Chose Her
by storylover18
Summary: When Derek falls ill, he finds himself in the middle of a big love triangle. Now finished! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Dr. Derek Shepherd walked down the hallway of Seattle Grace Hospital and stopped at the Nurses Station. He placed the chart he had been carrying on the counter and held his head in his hands. He stayed like that for several minutes until Cristina Yang came up behind him.

"Dr. Shepherd? I'm sorry to disturb you but I was assigned to your service today and I was wondering if there was anything you want me to do…"

Cristina's voice trailed off in question. Dr. Shepherd raised his head and rubbed his eyes.

He handed Cristina the chart he had placed on the counter.

"Mrs. Hoffman has a concussion. If the swelling doesn't go down, we need to operate. Check her every two hours and keep me informed."

With that, Derek walked around the desk and sat in an unoccupied chair. He resumed the position of resting his head. Again, he didn't stay like this for long. Not a moment later, the Chief walked up to the Nurses Station.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek raised his head and sat back in the chair.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice tired.

"Are you okay, Derek?" the Chief asked, looking intently at Derek.

"I'm fine. What do you need?"

The Chief ignored Derek's request and turned to Cristina.

"Find a thermometer and take Dr. Shepherd's temperature."

Cristina nodded and started to move around the counter.

"Dr. Yang, don't." Dr. Shepherd's voice was strong.

"Dr. Yang, go." the Chief's voice held as much will as Derek's.

"Don't."

"Go."

Cristina stared at the two doctors facing off and finally moved all the way around the counter and pulled out a thermometer. She put a clean protective layer on it and put it to Derek's ear.

"Sorry…but he can fire me." Cristina said as she waited for the reading. The thermometer beeped and Cristina pulled it out of Derek's ear.

"And?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, tell the Chief that I'm fine, Dr. Yang." Derek spoke up.

Cristina looked from the Chief, to Derek, and back to the Chief.

"Well?" the Chief asked again.

"It's, uh, it's 102.7, sir."

Cristina looked away from Derek and pretended to be busy cleaning the thermometer. The Chief raised his eyebrows at Derek.

"Fine. So I'm not feeling 100%." Derek gave in.

"I want you to go home, Dr. Shepherd. Get some rest."

"I can't, Chief. If Mrs. Hoffman's brain swells any more, she'll need immediate surgery."

"I'm not asking you Derek."

"Chief. Think of Mrs. Hoffman. She has five children. If I go home and she needs surgery, she could be dead by the time I get here. Is that what you want?"

"Fine. You can stay here. But you must find an on-call room and rest. No work, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"And Dr. Yang?"

"Yes sir?" Cristina answered.

"Make sure Dr. Shepherd does absolutely nothing. And keep us both updated on Mrs. Hoffman's condition."

"Yes sir."

The Chief turned and looked at Derek.

"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Cristina carried her lunch tray to the table where Meredith, Alex, George and Izzy were seated.

"What a boring day." She commented as the stabbed a piece of lettuce.

"I thought you were on Derek's neuro surgery this morning?" Meredith asked between mouthfuls.

"I am." Cristina said, still stabbing at pieces of food.

"Stop complaining." Alex spoke up. "I'm still on pregnant woman, crying babies duty."

"I'll trade with either of you. I'm in the pit." Izzy said from across the table.

"Why is it so boring, Cristina? You were so excited this morning."

"I was excited because I thought I would be cutting into someone's brain today. Instead I'm measuring brain swelling and checking in on McLazy as he does nothing all day."

"McLazy?" Meredith's voice held a hint of a smile.

"Okay, this is not funny." Cristina said.

"Sorry." Meredith's face went straight. "Why is Derek being McLazy?"

"Because the Chief ordered him to rest. He has a fever."

"So why doesn't he go home?" George asked.

"Because if his patient's brain blows up anymore, she could die."

"So…" Izzy began but Cristina cut her off.

"So I'm measuring this woman's brain every hour and then reporting to Derek and then telling the Chief that Derek isn't lifting a finger."

"Poor you." Alex said from across the table. Cristina glared at him.

"Shut up." She said and continued eating her salad.

Later, Cristina came up to Meredith, who was filling out charts at the Nurses Station.

"So you aren't even curious as to where Derek is?" Cristina asked, leaning against the counter. Meredith looked up.

"Why would I be curious?"

"You know…hot boyfriend who's in need of nursing?"

"You're bad." Meredith turned back to her charts.

"But you don't even care?" Cristina asked. Meredith looked up again.

"Of course I care. But Derek is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He doesn't need me sitting at his bedside watching his every move."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Cristina walked away and Meredith rolled her eyes and continued filling out the chart.

**One review…not bad.** **Many favorites though! So thanks to all who read chapter 1. I hope you enjoy and please R&R! And please, if you don't like the story, feel free to tell me WHY but please don't just say it sucks and not even leave a name where I can ask why you thought so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Dr. Richard Webber walked through the halls of Seattle Grace on a mission. He was on his way to an on-call room. However, unlike many others who shared his mission, his target was not the same. No, he was merely going to check on the doctor who was stupid enough to come to work when he was sick.

Dr. Webber finally found on-call room number six and knocked on the door before cautiously opening it. The room was dark and the Chief could make out the silhouette of a person in the bottom bunk. He quietly closed the door and let his eyes adjust. He quietly moved to a chair that was in the corner and sat down. Despite his best efforts, he must have made some noise because the silhouette jumped as if startled.

"Derek." the Chief said. Derek rolled over, revealing his pale face.

"Chief." Derek sounded half-awake, which he was.

"How do you feel?"

"Sick." Derek mumbled.

"You are sick, Derek. Do you need anything?" the Chief asked. When Derek didn't respond, the Chief got up and moved towards the door, assuming Derek had fallen asleep again. Just as he was about to open the door, Derek spoke up.

"I want…" he paused for a moment, as if gaining the strength to finish his sentence. "…her."

"Okay, I'll find her for you, Derek. You just keep resting." The Chief left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Her…her…Addison. I have to find Addison." The Chief turned towards the elevator.

***

After riding the elevator up a floor, the Chief entered the Neo-Natal ICU. He spotted Addison at the Nurses Station and walked over to her.

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd."

Addison looked up and took her glasses off.

"Chief. What can I do for you?"

"Derek is asking for you."

Addison stared at the Chief and raised her eyebrows.

"He's asking for me." her voice rung with sarcasm.

"Yes. I don't know if you've heard or not but he's caught some sort of flu bug."

Addison moved to lean on the counter.

"So Derek's sick and he wants to see me?" her voice still held sarcasm. The Chief looked at her, oblivious to her unbelief.

"Right. He's in on-call room six."

"Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can." Addison said with a forced smile.

"Okay."

The Chief walked away from the Nurses Station, and left a confused Addison at the desk.

**We're slowly getting there…but I guess they can't all be best reads (: Anyways, thanks to you who **_**have**_** read the story and reviewed. I really appreciate your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Addison made her way from the Neo Natal ICU down to on-call room six. Like the Chief, she knocked quietly before opening the door. She closed the door and, once her eyes adjusted, she went and sat on the edge of the bed. She began running her hand through Derek's damp hair.

"Derek?" Addison asked softly.

"Addison?" Derek mumbled.

"I'm here." She said. Derek slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Addison took her hand out of Derek's hair.

"The Chief said you wanted to see me."

"The Chief…right." Derek didn't have the heart to tell Addie that he had wanted Meredith instead of her.

"How're you feeling?" Addison broke the awkward silence.

"Uncomfortable." Derek said, becoming more aware of his surroundings with every second that passed.

"You're warm." Addison noted, feeling his forehead. Derek nodded.

"I know."

Addison began playing running her fingers through Derek's hair again.

"Have you taken anything?" Addison asked. Derek shook his head no.

"Do you want anything?" Again, Derek shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" Addison pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off."

"Then I'm gonna go and let you sleep."

Derek nodded and Addison stood up.

"I hope you feel better, Derek. Page me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Derek mumbled back, already half asleep again. Addison quietly let herself out of the room only to run into Dr. Sloan.

"Who were you in there with?" Dr. Sloan asked with an evil grin.

"No-one." Addison said. "I mean, Derek's in there but we didn't do what you're thinking of."

"You were in an on-call room and you didn't do anything?" Mark's voice held disbelief.

"Derek's got the flu, Mark. So no, we didn't do anything."

"Derek's go the flu?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

With that, Addison left Mark standing outside of the on-call room.

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Your encouragement is much appreciated! However…I want to add that it's fine if you don't like the story and I don't even mind if you tell me **_**as long as you tell me why**_**. I've gotten a few unpleasant and uncalled for reviews. Anyways, again a million thanks to those who are enjoying the story and reviewed! Please R&R this chapter and another one will be out ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Dr. Mark Sloan stood in the middle of the hallway, watching Addison walk away. When she was gone, he turned and entered the on-call room without bothering to knock. When Derek didn't say anything to him, he took a seat and waited.

After about twenty-minutes, Derek rolled over.

"Hey." He said, squinting his eyes.

"You look like crap." Mark responded.

"I feel like crap."

"Well, that's good. I'd hate to think you look that bad and still feel okay."

"Your concern is touching." Derek rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Addison."

"Oh."

"I thought you and Meredith were together now?" Mark's voice held a questioning suspicion.

"We are."

"So why was Addison here?"

"The Chief got the wrong 'her'."

"The Chief _what_?"

"I asked the Chief to get me 'her', meaning Meredith. But the Chief…"

"…got Addison." Mark finished Derek's sentence.

"Exactly." Derek said with a sigh. "I swear, Mark, these women did this to me."

Mark laughed. "That's what women do."

"We'll see how funny it is when it's you." Derek said.

"Maybe. But the right woman can also make it better." Mark pointed out.

"I guess." Derek said with a yawn. Mark stood up.

"Well, I'll let you rest. Would you like the right woman?" Mark asked but Derek had already dosed off. Mark glanced at his sleeping friend, sighed and set off in search of Meredith.

***

While Mark was looking for Meredith, Cristina's watch beeped, letting her know it was time to check on Dr. Shepherd and report back to the Chief. She sighed and put the chart away. She grabbed a thermometer and made her way to the on-call room. Derek was still sleeping but Cristina didn't take note. She just jammed the device into Derek's ear. The motion woke Derek up with a start.

"Meredith?" he asked.

"No, it's Cristina."

"Do you know where Meredith is?" Derek mumbled, not moving because of the pressure Cristina was applying to the side of his skull.

"No." The thermometer beeped and Cristina pulled it out and looked at the reading. When Cristina pulled the device away from Derek, he took the opportunity to roll over. Cristina took the opportunity to shine a light in Derek's eyes. She made a note on the clipboard and put her pen back in her pocket.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"No."

"Can I get you anything? Some more juice?" Cristina hinted at the unopened bottle of apple juice sitting on the floor.

"No, thanks."

"Dr. Shepherd, you have to stay hydrated."

"My stomach is unsettled."

"Dr. Shepherd--" Cristina began but stopped when Derek leaned over the side of the bed and vomited, some of it splattering onto her sneakers.

"Holy crap. Where did that come from?" Cristina exclaimed, backing out of the puddle.

"Sorry, Dr. Yang. That surprised even me." Derek apologized.

"I hate barf." Cristina stated.

"How can you be a doctor and hate barf?" Derek asked, an eyebrow raised.

"How can you be a doctor and not know to stay hydrated when you're sick?" Cristina shot back.

"Fair enough." Derek said with a sigh.

"Now do you want anything?" Cristina asked. Again, Derek refused.

"Well, I'll be right back to clean this up. And with a bucket." Cristina added with another disgusted look at the floor.

Derek closed his eyes and nodded.

Cristina returned a moment later with paper towel and a bucket. She thrust the bucket at Derek and then quickly cleaned the mess. After depositing her gloves in the garbage bag, she stared straight at Derek.

"The next time I come, this better be empty." Cristina handed Derek the bottle of juice. Derek nodded, and took a deep breath.

"If I come across Meredith, I'll tell her to come see you." Cristina said and left before Derek could respond.

**I started out really hating the way this was happening but now I'm quite pleased with this chapter. Thanks to all those who read. I hope to update ASAP, but it's exam week so no promises! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

*****I know when I updated with chapter 5, notifications weren't working so be sure to read chapter 5 first*****

Dr. Sloan finally found Dr. Grey in the pit, doing sutures on a teenage girl.

"Dr. Grey." He said as he approached her. She looked up from the girl's arm.

"Dr. Sloan." She said and went back to her sutures.

"Why don't I finish this for you?" Sloan suggested.

"And why would you do that?" Meredith asked, without raising her head. Mark leaned closer to her and whispered,

"Derek wants to see you."

As he pulled away, Meredith looked up from her stitches.

"That's fine, Dr. Sloan. And I'll get there as soon as I'm done with Sara's arm. So you can tell Dr. Shepherd that I'll be there soon."

"Come on, Meredith. He's sick and wants some comfort. Let me finish this."

"Dr. Sloan, like I said, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Oh, just go. Dr. Sloan can finish my arm." Sara put in. Dr. Sloan smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Sara."

Sara smiled back and Meredith stood up and stripped off her gloves.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good." Mark took Meredith's seat.

"On-call room six!" he called out after her.

***

Meredith made her way through the halls of Seattle Grace to on-call room six. She opened the door without knocking and closed it quietly.

"Derek?" she asked quietly. In response, Derek lunged for a bucket and vomited. Concerned, she went to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She took the bucket from him, placed it on the floor, and handing him his juice. He took a small sip and sighed.

"I've been better."

Meredith felt his forehead.

"You're burning up."

Derek closed his eyes and nodded.

"Do you want any medicine or anything?" Meredith asked. Derek shook his head once again.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Restlessly."

"Well, I'll go then and let you get back to sleep." Meredith stood up but Derek reached out and caught her hand.

"No. Please, stay."

"Derek," Meredith began.

"Please?" Derek gave Meredith puppy dog eyes and Meredith couldn't help but smile. Derek looked like such a little boy.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Derek smiled.

And so Meredith sat in the on-call room and Derek drifted in and out of sleep. More than once he reached for the bucket and each time Meredith was there holding it for him. It was during the fourth spell that Cristina opened the door to the room. She surveyed the scene of Derek vomiting, Meredith holding the bucket and half-empty juice bottle on the floor.

"You have to be freaking kidding me." She said from the door.

"Cristina!" Meredith said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. How many times has he done this?" Cristina asked.

"About six now." Derek spoke up.

"Thanks." He said to Meredith, who then put the bucket back on the ground.

"Okay, that's it. I'm telling the Chief. You have to go home or at least take some meds."

And with that, Cristina left the room.

**Thanks to all those who are following the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please please review! They make me smile (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

Dr. Yang returned to the on-call room shortly, Dr. Webber in tow. They walked into the room just as Derek bent over once again. Dr. Webber closed the door and waiting until Derek had finished.

"Derek." He said in a firm voice.

"Richard." Derek's weak voice held as much determination as Richard's.

"Derek, I'm going to give you two options. Either go home…"

Derek interrupted him.

"Or what? I'm not going home, Richard. I can't.

"Hold on. Either you go home or you agree to be admitted. Dr. Yang tells me that you're dehydrated."

If looks could kill, Dr. Yang would be dead from the glare that Derek shot her.

"So what's your choice, Derek?"

"Chief, I'm not going home."

"Well, then I guess that means you're admitting yourself."

"Chief."

"No butts, Derek. I'm not acting as your friend. As of now, I am your doctor. And so I am admitting you."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but only vomit came out of his mouth. Luckily, he was still posed over the bucket from his last episode.

"Case in point. Dr. Yang, can you please get me a hospitalization form please?"

Dr. Yang left the room quickly before Derek could say anything.

The Chief expected Derek to argue back but surprisingly, Derek only leaned back and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, he nodded.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Cristina came back with the form. She handed it to the Chief, who handed it to Derek, who filled it out quickly and signed it. He handed back the form and took a deep breath.

"Good." The Chief glanced at the administrative part of the form. "Room 1493. Dr. Yang, can you get a wheelchair, please?"

"Chief." Derek began to protest as Cristina left the room.

"Derek, don't even go there."

"Fine."

A moment later, Dr. Yang returned with the wheelchair. After a few moments, Derek was sitting in the hospital bed, still in his scrubs.

"Dr. Grey, start an IV." Dr. Webber instructed and then turned to Derek.

"Take it easy, got it?"

Derek nodded.

"Good. I'll be back in awhile."

The Chief left and Meredith pulled a pair of gloves on.

"Arm please."

Derek held out his left arm and Meredith inserted the IV into his protruding vein. After taping it in place, she hung the bag on the stand.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Ha. Funny." Derek shot back. Meredith just laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Meredith with a smile. "Do you need anything?"

In response, Derek just reached for the bucket.

**Wow! The story's picking up speed! Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing. Your kind words are making this exam week a little more enjoyable (: So here's another chapter---R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

After a couple of hours, Derek finally fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up, it was dark outside and Richard was sitting in a chair, a file in hand.

"Chief." Derek whispered, his voice raspy and his throat dry. The Chief looked up.

"Ah, Derek. How are you feeling?"

"Is that all people ever ask?" Derek sounded exasperated.

"You're in a hospital. Of course that's what we ask. We're doctors. It's our job."

"Is this how all our patients feel?"

"Is what how all our patients feel?"

"People just asking how they are."

"Oh, probably. Now answer the question. How do you feel?"

"I feel sick because I am sick."

"Derek." The chief said in a warning tone.

"What? Don't forget I'm a doctor, too."

"I know you are. But right now, you are a sick doctor making me your doctor."

"Fine. I have the following symptoms: I have a fever, my throat is raw, my head is pounding and my stomach feels like its going to come up any second. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Derek leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Derek?" the Chief asked.

Derek didn't respond but quickly opened his eyes and grabbed the bucket on the small table. He did what he had to and then put the bucket down.

"Can I get you anything?" the Chief asked.

"Where is she?" Derek asked, taking deep breathes.

"Addison? She's in surgery. She'll bet out soon."

Derek shook his head.

"Not Addison. Meredith."

"Meredith? I thought you wanted Addison."

"No. I want Meredith. Where is she?"

"Meredith is on call tonight. I can find her, if you want."

Derek nodded.

"Did you want Meredith last time you asked for 'her', too?" the Chief asked. Derek nodded.

"Yep."

"I'll find you Meredith." The Chief said and left. As he left he muttered to himself,

"Derek's got to get his 'hers' straight."

***

The Chief found Meredith and soon Meredith was coming down the hall to Derek's room. She stopped at the Nurses Station and grabbed his chart and a thermometer. She entered patient room 1493. Derek turned to look at her.

"Hi."

Meredith smiled and made her way to the bed, where she put the chart down on the table.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

Although Derek had gotten in the Chief's face for asking the same question, he couldn't care less if Meredith asked him. He sighed.

"Sick."

Meredith opened the chart and read its contents. She closed it and then took Derek's vitals.

"You've still got a moderate fever."

"I know."

Meredith looked up from the chart she was writing in.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm a doctor, Meredith. I can feel that I have a fever."

"If you say so. Have you vomited anymore?"

Derek nodded and Meredith scribbled something on the chart.

"I'm going to add some medicine to your IV mix that'll help with the vomiting."

Derek nodded and smiled as he watched Meredith come back and mix in the medicine into the IV.

"Do you need anything else?" Meredith asked.

"No."

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Meredith."

"No problem. Love you."

Derek nodded and smiled again and watched Meredith leave. He sighed and re-adjusted his pillows and settled down. He knew that it wasn't the dose of meds that Meredith had given him that would make him feel better. Rather, it was just Meredith herself.

**Whew! Another chapter done…as well as exams! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! So please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Around three o'clock in the morning, Meredith's pager went off. She woke up with a start, looked at it and headed for the Nurses Station.

"What happened?" she asked, looking only half awake.

"Dr. Shepherd needs a different kind of medicine. The meds you gave him in the IV aren't strong enough or they're not working."

Meredith flipped open his chart.

"How much has he been vomiting since then?" she asked, referring to when she gave Derek the dose.

"At least a dozen. His fever is up, too."

Meredith frowned.

"Okay. I'll take a look."

Meredith flipped the chart closed and carried it, along with a thermometer, to Derek's room.

"Hey." Meredith greeted Derek. Derek smiled weakly.

"Hi."

"The nurses tell me that your IV drip isn't working." Meredith placed the chart on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"They're right." Derek said with a sigh. "I can't remember the last time I threw up this much."

"Hmmm. We'll figure this out. Tell me, do you have any pain?"

Derek shook his head.

"Only when I'm actually vomiting."

Meredith went through a series of other questions, stopping once for Derek to make use of the bucket beside his bed. Finally Meredith reached a conclusion.

"Well, sorry to say, but I think you just have a rather severe gastrointestinal infection. I'll take a blood sample and run some tests but I think it's just the stomach flu."

"I thought that's what it was."

"Then why did you call me? You know as well as I do that the only cure is rest and fluids." Meredith asked.

"I wanted to see you." Derek said with a smile.

"That's sweet but you really should get some rest."

"I can't sleep. Every time I dose off I wake up to vomit." Derek sighed again.

"I'm sorry you feel so crappy. I'll give you a sedative to let you sleep for awhile."

Derek nodded and Meredith returned a moment later with a cup of pills. She poured Derek a cup of water and watched him down the pills.

"Do you want me to stay for awhile? Until you fall asleep?" Meredith asked. Derek smiled.

"I would like that." He patted the space on the bed next to himself.

"Derek, you're contagious. I'll stay with you but I'll sit on the couch."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

Derek got himself comfortable and Meredith took a seat on the couch. After a few moments of silence, Derek spoke up.

"You know what I've realized?" he asked.

"What?" Meredith responded with a smile.

"Two things. Number one—our patients must get awfully sick of us asking how they're feeling."

"They're in the hospital for a reason. It's our job to ask them that."

"You sound like the Chief." Derek said with a smile.

"What was the second thing?"

"That there…" Derek lifted the small dish that's shaped like a U off the table, "…serve absolutely no purpose. They are way too small."

"Really?" Meredith's voice held a teasing laugh.

"Really. Who do you know uses these to throw up in? They're so small."

"I guess you have a point."

Meredith sat with Derek until he started to dose off. He was almost completely asleep when he started to cough and he went to reach for his bucket, only to find that it was just out of his reach. Meredith dashed across the room and thrust the bucket underneath his mouth just in time. Just as Derek finished, someone spoke up from the doorway.

"Derek…Meredith."

Meredith whirled around to see Addison standing in the doorway.

**So not many reviews for the last chapter….but that's okay because here's some hard core Mer-Der for all you Mer-Der lovers :) So please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Addison stood in the doorway watching her husband, who was leaning over a bucket that was held by Meredith. Meredith had turned around to look at Addison but her attention re-shifted to Derek when he began to vomit again. Addison watched the scene and it became too much for her.

She walked over to Meredith and took the bucket from her, being careful not to move it from Derek's 'line of fire'.

"I've got it from here, Dr. Grey." She said coldly. Meredith stood there for a moment and when Derek glanced at her, he was sure he could see smoke coming out of her ears. To Meredith's credit, she just met Addison's eyes, gave a long, hard stare and then walked out of the room with her head held high.

By this time, Derek was done his business and was leaning back, taking deep breathes. Addison turned from watching Meredith leave back to Derek. She reached out and brushed a limp curl from his forehead and smiled sympathetically.

"How're you doing?" she asked, placing the bucket easily within reach.

"I'll be okay."

"So, uh, what was Meredith doing here?" Addison asked. Derek thought quickly. There was no way he could tell Addison that he had asked for her. He just couldn't do that to her.

"She's on-call." He answered, not actually lying.

"Well, I'm here now. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Meredith gave me a sedative. I'm hoping I'll fall asleep soon."

"Good. You need all the sleep you can get."

Derek nodded.

"Well, I'll be right over here if you need me." Addison said, placing herself where Meredith had been. Derek opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. There was no polite way to ask her to leave. Instead, he just offered a weak smile.

"Thanks, Addison."

With that, he closed his eyes and luckily for him, sleep came.

***

Addison sat on the couch watching her husband sleep. He was still in his navy scrubs and his curly hair, which was now damp, was strewn all over the pillow. In her thoughts, questions about Derek and Meredith rolled around. She wondered how much longer she could do this. Although they had tried counseling, she knew in her heart that she would have to say good-bye to Derek at some point. She just didn't know when that was.

"Addison?" a voice asked from the doorway. She turned and smiled.

"Mark, hi."

Mark Sloan leaned against the doorframe.

"How's he doing?" he nodded in Derek's general direction.

"He's hanging in there." Addison turned to look at Derek.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked. Addison turned to face him again.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Mark."

"Do what?" Mark moved to sit beside Addison on the couch.

"Derek and Meredith…he chose her." Addison's words held irony that Mark couldn't help but realize.

"Well then what are you still hanging on for?" he asked gently.

"I don't know. The fear of the unknown, I guess."

"Well, you'll never know until you take a leap of faith and let go." Mark pointed out.

Addison sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

Addison stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"I'm taking a leap of faith." Addison responded, a single tear making its way down her cheek. Mark smiled sympathetically.

"Would you stay here and tell Derek when he wakes up?" Addison asked. Mark nodded. Addison gave one last look at Derek and then turned, and like Meredith, walked out of the room and held her head high. And she didn't look back.

**Wow…that's an action packed chapter! I hope you enjoy and thanks for all those reads and reviews! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

Mark now sat where Addison had been, watching his best friend sleep. Mark felt bad for Derek-not only did he have a nasty stomach virus but his wife decided that today was the day she was going to take her stand and finally leave. And to top things off, Mark had to be the one to tell him. Mark sat there, pondering the right way to break the news. Mark continued to sit there until Derek woke up.

"Hey." He said after seeing Mark on the couch, his voice raspy.

"Hey yourself."

"Where's Addison?" Derek asked. Mark stood up and walked to the bedside.

"Addison's…gone, Derek." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"She left. She said that she can't hold on any longer."

Derek was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"You okay?" Mark asked hesitantly. Derek nodded, his eyes closed. After a moment, he opened them again.

"Does Meredith know?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." Mark responded. Derek nodded.

"Can you find her for me?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Mark got up and quietly left the room, leaving Derek alone. Derek sighed again and thought. Addie finally left. He knew that they were over…he'd known that the night he walked in on Addie and Mark. But then Addie came to Seattle and they tried to work it out. But Meredith Grey and Mark Sloan entered the picture and it all became a big maze and now it seemed like he and Addison would never find the end. Rather, they'd be separated in the middle and each be forced to find their own exit. Derek's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door.

"Derek?" Meredith asked, coming in the room. Derek gave a weak smile.

"How're you doing?" Meredith asked, looking at the chart.

"I feel better. Haven't thrown up in almost three hours now."

"That's good. Your fever's down too."

Derek nodded.

"Meredith, we need to talk."

Meredith closed the chart and sat on the end of the bed.

"Shoot."

"Addison…Addison left, Meredith. She says she can't hold on any longer."

Meredith was silent for a moment and then she spoke.

"…she left?"

"She left."

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

Derek thought for a moment.

"You know, I'm sorry too. I really wish we could've made it work but we couldn't. It's another chapter done. But Meredith, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For not saying something to Addison when she kicked you out earlier. I should've defended you. I'm sorry."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because…I didn't want to tell her that I had asked for you and the Chief brought me her. I didn't want to tell her that I didn't want her or need her. She's been taking care of me for nine years. I just couldn't throw all that back in her face. I thought she thought we still had a chance together."

"Okay." Meredith said plainly.

"So…you're not mad?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm not mad. How can I be mad, Derek? You gave nine years of your life to Addison and you took care of each other. She saw you needed help and she came to your rescue. Sure, you could've said something about me but you didn't because you're a sweet guy who didn't want to hurt her feelings. How can I be mad about something like that?"

Derek smiled.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you, too."

Meredith moved up the bed and snuggled into Derek.

"I thought you said I was contagious." Derek said with a smile.

"I did. And you probably still are. But that doesn't matter right now."

"Then what does?"

"All that matters is that we love each other and when you love someone, sometimes you just have to make nothing else matter. And this is one of those times."

**Wow…the end! I can't believe this little story that I planned turned into an 11 chapter story! Thanks for all the support that you all gave me throughout…it means a lot to me (: So I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please review!**


End file.
